Cabinets for the storage, organization, and display of various materials are well known in the art. Typical examples of such cabinets are exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Denhoff Des. 279,529, Adams 786,176, Stayton Des. 159,691, Sussman Des. 252,435, Nelson Des. 282,989, Kates Des. 257,814, Taylor 1,414,160, and Isaacs 3,874,758.
However there is a need for a cabinet which can be mounted in two positions transverse to each other wherein the cabinet is provided with dividers for the organization of the material. In one position, as shown in FIG. 1, depending on the nature of the articles to be stored or organized in the cabinet, the material such as, Christmas cards would be stored in the dividers in a vertical position. In another position, as shown in FIG. 2, the articles, such as various sizes of stationary or sandpaper and the like would be stored in a horizontal position. In either position, there is a need for one or more horizontal storage drawer which if desired can be locked to store money, stamps, or various kinds of liquids.
What is needed, therefore, and comprises an important object of this invention is to provide a cabinet which can be mounted in two positions, each position transverse to each other, yet in each position the lockable storage drawer or drawers would be horizontal.